


Cherry Cola

by luxispanicking



Series: lux's song fics! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drug Use, Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, drunknap, karl isn't used to physical affection, karlnap, weednap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxispanicking/pseuds/luxispanicking
Summary: Karl and Sapnap go to a party and Karl hates parties. Knowing college kids there was bound to be alcohol and weed, Karl knew his roommate was going to get drunk and he needed a ride home so when Sapnap asked him so nicely to go with him he couldn't say no.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: lux's song fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> my first karlnap fanfic! inspired by Cherry Cola by Kuwada!!!  
> [ cover ](https://twitter.com/luxispanicking/status/1356735144757919745?s=20)

Sapnap had heard about some party a kid in one of his classes was throwing and started pestering Karl to take him. He wanted to hang out with him even if he knew Karl hated parties.

“Karl can you pleaseeeee come with me?” Sapnap looks at Karl with puppy dog eyes.

"No Sapnap, you know I hate parties." Karl continues to clean the dishes in the sink.

"Please Karl, I need a way home." Sapnap wraps his arms around the shorter's waist, his head on his shoulder. Making Karl's face turn red.

“Ughh fine, I’ll come but I'm not going to drink anything. I need to drive us home. " Karl says, grabbing his keys.

"Wooo! Thanks Karl!" Sapnap cheers and gives Karl a kiss on the cheek, making the older blush again.

They get into Karl's car and Sapnap plugs his phone into the AUX, selecting one of his playlists. The two drive while singing to whatever songs were playing from the playlist while laughing, they soon arrive at their destination.

College kids swarm the house and they could hear the loud music. Sapnap jumps out of the car and pulls Karl with him, when the two make it inside the smell of sweaty kids and weed hits him in the face. Sapnap continues to pull him through the sea of dancing bodies. He spots George, Dream, and Quackity in the corner chatting and drinking, Quackity has a cigarette and Karl knows that Sapnap is going to ask for some.

"Hey guys!" Sapnap yells over the booming music.

"Hey Sapnaaaaappppp." Quackity says, already drunk.

"The party started thirty minutes ago and _somehow_ Quackity and Dream are both drunk ." George says, gesturing to a sleepy Dream next to him.

Karl chuckles, "Of course they both get drunk immediately."

"Hey Quackity, pass me one." Sapnap holds his hand out and Quackity pulls out his pack and lighter. Sapnap takes a cigarette and lights it.

About twenty minutes later Karl started to feel nauseous, the smell getting to him. He walks outside to get some fresh air. The clean air filled his lungs and Karl started to feel better. He didn't know how George could handle it, maybe it was the constant smell of living with Dream.

He spent an hour outside on his phone, just scrolling aimlessly through different social media sites. He heard someone walking over and then two big hands covered his eyes.

"Guess whooooooo…" the voice slurs out, Karl laughs.

"Hmmmm, could it be my amazing roommate Sapnap?" Karl guesses.

"Corrrrrect!" Sapnap drops his hands away from Karl's eyes and puts his head on Karl's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home Sap?" Karl asks.

"Nooooooooooo…" Sapnap hiccups, shoving his face into Karl's neck.

"I think it's time to go." Karl stands up and pulls Sapnap up with him, "Come on you big drunk baby."

Sapnap follows Karl back to the car slowly behind him.

"Hey Karrrrrllll…" Sapnap slurs, "Do you know how much I loveeeeeee you?"

"No, how much Sap?" Karl turns around, his face turning red, and he sees the taller stretch his arms out as far as he could.

"Thissssssssssss muchhh." Sapnap stumbles back.

Karl chuckles and pushes him into the car. Closing the door he walks to his side and starts the car.

"Karllllll I love you soooooooo much."

Karl's face starts getting warmer, blush creeping on to his face.

"Karrrrrllll I love you so much and I'm *hic* so luckyyyyy to know youuuuu." Sapnap leans into Karl, "I'm the luckiest guy *hic* on earthhhh."

"T-Thank you Sapnap." Karl says, his face getting hotter by the second.

"Cherryyyyy." Sapnap leans into the car window, "I love you sooooooo much!" Sapnap sings out.

"Did… did you just call me Cherry?" Karl asks, his face redder than before.

"Mhmmmmm... 'Cause your face 's always redddd." Sapnap closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep.

Karl couldn't speak, he was so embarrassed whenever he tried to he kept stuttering. A small snore next to him brings him out of his panic, Sapnap had fallen asleep already. Karl pulls into a parking space and turns the car off, shaking the sleeping man next to him.

"Hey Sap, wake up we need to go inside." Karl shakes his shoulder.

"Fineeeeee." Sapnap lifts his head up and opens the door.

Karl pulls the drunk man into their apartment and closes the door behind them. He takes Sapnap to his room, while pulling off his shoes Sapnap pulls him into his bed, causing Karl to yelp. Sapnap wraps his arms around the shorter, putting his face on Karl's back.

"H-hey Sappy? Can you let me up?" Karl's face was getting redder by the second. Sapnap's warm breath was on his neck, making his hair stand up.

Sapnap grunts, wrapping his arms tighter. Karl sighs and accepts his fate. Closing his eyes Karl has the best sleep he's had in awhile.

Sapnap wakes up and his head was pounding. A warm figure moves next to him and he cuddled up next to it, closing his eyes again. The comforting smell of vanilla and cherries fills his nose and he sighs. The figure turns around to face him.

"Morning Sappy." Karl looks at the tall boy next to him, his face flushed.

"Hey Cherry.." Sapnap buries his head into the others chest, breathing in the wonderful smell.

The two boys fall back asleep, the warmth of each other was all they needed. Karl's face turns even redder than he thought was possible. He tried to fall back asleep but the boy next to him caused him to panic. Karl manages to slip out of Sapnap's hold and walks into the kitchen. Sapnap's words from last night fill his head.

_"Karlll I love youuuu"_

His face feels hot and he wonders if it was really true, did Sapnap actually love him? Did Karl love him back? Two arms around his waist pull him out of his thoughts.

"Karlll why did you leave me." Sapnap whines.

"I was getting you some medicine idiot." Karl turns his head away.

"Thank you Cherry." Sapnap mumbles.

"I-Is what you said last night true?" Karl asks quietly, "Do you really love me?"

Sapnap pulls away and turns Karl to face him. Karl looks away and Sapnap turns his face to look at him. He closes the gap between their faces and pushes his lips gently to the others.

"Does that answer your question?" Sapnap pulls away, looking down at the olders flushed face.

Karl nods quickly, looking down and starts fiddling with his hands.

Sapnap chuckles and pulls Karl into a hug, "Do…. do you love me too?"

Karl nods his head and whispers, "Yeah."

Sapnap smiles and hugs him tighter, "Does this uh, make us boyfriends? If you want of course!"

"Yeah, I would like that." Karl says, wrapping his arms around Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is appreciated :]


End file.
